Right Kind of Wrong
by XxBetweentheLightandDarkness
Summary: When Lucy refuses to go out on a date with Natsu, the latter demands to know why. And thus, Lucy gives him a hundred reasons why a relationship between them would never work. Natsu, however, manages to assure her it'll be alright. Natsu/Lucy, one-shot.


5,338 words. Don't own anything.

* * *

**Right Kind of Wrong  
**(a Natsu/Lucy one-shot)

* * *

_A kiss is a lovely trick designed by nature to stop speech when words become superfluous._  
**_- Ingrid Bergman_**

* * *

Lucy was in her bedroom, plopped on her bed, and thanking God that that mission was over, she would have really appreciated if nobody had interrupted her thinking time, because thinking time was going to sleeping time, since she seriously was tired after nearly getting seduced by such an ugly criminal. Lucy shuddered at the thought, but then screamed mentally. _No money again, what I'm I supposed to do now?!_She was not in the mood to have company even if that company happened to be Natsu, even if she knew he was going to invade her house anyway.

And here he was invading her house, again, "Hey, Luce! I have something to tell you!" Natsu's voice rang loud and clear, as he came into her house through the window. Lucy mentally cursed, why didn't she close the stupid thing when she came in?! As much as she liked Natsu's company (even if she wasn't going to admit it), Lucy was angry now, and tired and so not in the mood.

Though she reluctantly got up anyway and asked, "What do you want, Natsu?"

He smiled at her, a smile that made her get butterflies in her stomach, "Do you want to go out with me?"

Lucy blinked, and then she blinked again, and then again, and again. What was wrong with the world?! What had it done with her Natsu to make him ask such a question?! Wait a minute, her Natsu? Ugh, her brain was going to explode with such stupid questions, even if she was known to be quite the clever clogs. "OK, Natsu did someone put you up to this?" she asked cautiously.

His grin didn't disappear from his face, "Of course not! I read on this magazine thingy, that if you really like someone you have to take the next step otherwise they're going to get away or something like that," he answered.

"Right," she started, "but I can't go out with you." With that Natsu's grin faded as he pouted.

"Why not?"

With this Lucy got up and opened her cupboard, getting out a piece of paper that was covered on both sides, she waved it in front of his face, "Because of this," she answered his question as she went back to her bed, "You're nothing like my dream boy."

"I could be."

"Yeah, but, there are a lot of things that could go wrong with a relationship and you're not exactly the romantic type," Lucy said as she crossed her legs.

"Then what exactly is a romantic type, Luce?"

"Look, I wrote this: 100 Reasons. 100 reason why we can't be together."

Natsu blinked, "So you already thought about this beforehand, Luce?"

Lucy blushed, "T-that's beside the point! Here look the first one: _Lissana._ She's my friend and I can't betray her."

"She's my friend too."

_Oblivious idiot,_Lucy thought, "Look, but she could have been so much more."

"Like what? And anyway, I talked to her about it," Natsu beamed at her while she blinked. "She was happy for me, she smiled. She said something about how she got over it and how we would make an adorable couple and then she sighed dreamily like Mirajane which was sort of scary."

_Wait a minute, Mirajane is a matchmaker, which means, Lissana, Oh God no, Lissana's also against me?!_"Fine, but there's also the fact, that you don't even _read_!" she whisper shouted as to not wake the neighbors. Old people needed their beauty sleep after all.

"Yeah, but I could!"

"Natsu, do you even know how to read?"

"I can always learn!"

"Fine, here: We _argue_ too less."

"What kind of reason is that? I thought that couples or whatever you call it are supposed to be all lovey dovey with each other?" "

"We need to find a medium in a relationship."

"Lucy, I hate how your hair looks!"

Lucy blinked for like the billionth time that day, "What?! But I took so long on it… Oh, Natsu arguing about normal things."

"Like what?"

"Oh, never mind. Do you even know what my favorite _flower_ is?"

"No, Lucy, what's your favorite flower?"

"I'm not telling you! Find out yourself!"

Natsu blinked, "But I am finding out by myself. How I'm I supposed to find out otherwise?"

Lucy wagged her finger at him, "Still not telling you."

"Damn."

Lucy looked down on her paper and then smiled, "This is a good one: _rumors_. Everyone would be talking about us."

"They already are," he replied looking bored, "Are we finished yet?"

"No, there are like 95 more reasons to go! And what do you mean; people are already talking about us?"

"Mirajane," he answered, shortly.

"Oh, right. I'm going to kill her the next time I see her!"

"But you're not strong enough."

"See, that's another one, you doubt my _strength_."

"But it's true!" Natsu whined, "I can't lie, that was the first thing Igneel taught me!"

"If we ever dated, you couldn't go look for _Igneel_," Lucy said.

Natsu blinked, "Of course I can, I'll just take you with me."

"And that would endanger me, another reason: you're far too _dangerous_."

"Yes, but I can always protect you!"

"_Protection_. If you go look for Igneel, you can't protect me."

Natsu blinked (God, everyone was doing that a lot lately), "But I just said that I would always take you with me."

"Yes, putting me in danger. And what if I don't even want to go?" Lucy asked Natsu.

Natsu's brow burrowed, "Why wouldn't you want to go?" he asked confused.

"Because I like making my own _decisions_, and if you force me to go with you, you're not letting me make my own decisions."

"Oh, right, hey, Luce?"

"Hmm?"

"Will you come with me when I go search for Igneel?"

Lucy smiled, "Sure."

"So… Um, Lucy what was the point of what we talked about before?"

"Nothing."

"Oh, right," Natsu said, pretending that he got what she said, which he obviously didn't.

"There are so many more, lots of _other people_ like me."

Natsu looked at her, "But so do I."

Lucy sighed, "If we date I'm making you come_shopping_ with me."

"Good. Otherwise I'll have to go with Erza and that woman is scary."

"I'm going to tell Erza you said that!"

"No!"

Lucy laughed at him, "I'm kidding! And you have to be _committed _in a relationship with me."

"I'm very committed, and we're not even dating."

"Right, but why throw away a _future_ for me?"

Natsu laughed, and Lucy blinked, _is he mocking my reasons or what?_She thought, but then he answered, "I'm not throwing away my future."

"Hmm? Then what are you doing?"

"I'm gaining one."

_Well, at least that was sweet,_"Your _fan girls_ will be disappointed."

Natsu blinked at her as if she was insane, "I don't even have any fan girls."

"Oh, right." _Ugh, why had I to think of such a stupid reason? I need to update this stupid list,_Lucy thought. "This could end up as the biggest _mistake_ both of us had ever made."

"Or, it could be the best decision," Natsu answered grinning at her.

Lucy smiled despite herself, "When did you become so wise?"

Natsu puffed up his chest, "I've always been so wise."

Lucy rolled her eyes, "Yeah, yeah," she said as she looked down on her list and grinned, "You're not very _clever_."

Natsu faked looking offended, which didn't go very well, "That's harsh."

Lucy grinned at him, "Yeah, but it's the truth! And didn't Igneel teach you to never lie?"

"True, but it was still harsh."

"Yeah, yeah, another one:_relationship_, you haven't ever been in a relationship before, how are we going to make this work?"

"Igneel told me that a relationship means that you love and respect the other person. I love and respect you," Natsu said as he nodded his head, agreeing with himself.

_Aww, that's sweet, wait a minute: LOVE? What. The. Hell?_She thought, _He must be getting things messed up, yeah, that's got to be the reason,_Lucy thought. "We're too_different_. We're not _compatible_."

"Is that two reasons in one?"

Lucy nodded her head.

"Well, we balance each other out. Like the um, sun and the moon. And anyway people say that opposites attract."

"The sun and the moon?"

"I couldn't think of anything!" Natsu shouted.

"Shush, my neighbors are sleeping!"

Natsu scratched his cheek, which Lucy admitted looked rather cute. Wait… UGH, what was wrong with her?!

"This will _change_ everything."

Natsu looked confused, "But isn't change a good thing. Because Igneel taught me that change is a good thing."

"Yes, but not all the time, like this could be the biggest change of your entire life and you might not even like it."

"Well then, this is a change I'm willing to make!" Natsu shouted, pumping his fist up in the air.

"Shush, Natsu! Neighbors!" Lucy scolded.

"Oh, right."

"Anyway- Wait, do you like me or love me?" she asked, hey, you got to me sure about stuff.

Natsu blinked, "Aren't they the same thing?"

"So do you like or love Gray?"

Natsu still looked confused and then his eyes widened, "EWW, Lucy, that's just disgusting!"

Lucy smiled (though it looked more like a smirk), "So, do you like or love me?"

"Um, I love, no like, no love, I dunno know!" he complained.

Lucy's smile was somewhat gone, "Ugh, then why come here?!"

Natsu scratched his cheek again, "I love you?" he said meekly, Lucy could be very scary when she wanted to be, after all.

Even if Lucy could tell it was more like a question, she smiled again, "Yeah, whatever, anyway I'm afraid of getting my _heart_ broken."

Natsu actually did look offended this time, "I'm not going to break your heart! I'll kill those who do!"

"Natsu, I'm not dating anyone," Lucy deadpanned.

"Oh."

"There are also _children_. I'm too young to have children. Natsu…" Lucy started cautiously, "…do you even know how to have children?"

Natsu blushed and Lucy was surprised (she never did expect him to know), "Erm, yeah, Igneel said that babies are made when-"

"Stop! Stop! I know," she interrupted before he could go into the… um… details. "Right, um, OK, _movies_. You like action films and I like what guys call: chick flicks."

Natsu blinked once again, "Isn't that how every couple is?" he asked Lucy.

Lucy mentally slapped herself, _er, when did all these stupid ideas come into my head?_"Right, next one: I expect _romance_."

"I can quote Shakespeare."

"No, you can't, and you don't even know who that is, do you?" Lucy deadpanned, raising her eyebrows.

"I can always learn!"

"Right, we _want_ different things in life."

Natsu looked at her, "No, we don't, I want you and you want me."

"Way to put it blunt, Natsu."

"It's a gift."

"I can be _bossy_. And _annoying_. And_immature_."

"I like that. Wait, why are you insulting yourself?"

Lucy shrugged, "It's a gift."

"Oh, sure, mock me, why don't you."

Lucy smiled, "I just did. Next one: when I _dreamed_ of being in love, this wasn't what I expected."

Natsu puffed up his chest, "Of course, this is much better."

"Natsu, your wise and sweet side is acting up again. Ah, that's another one: you're not exactly _sweet_."

"Yeah, but you're bossy and annoying and immature, so it's OK, that I'm not sweet. And you said yourself that I do have a sweet side."

Lucy rolled her eyes, "Yeah, yeah." She looked down on her sheet, "You're not really the _prince_ my father envisioned for me."

"You're not really a princess yourself, so it's OK."

"Way to be nice, Natsu. I thought you were afraid of _girls_."

"No, it's just Erza."

"I'm going to tell her you said that."

"No!"

_Déjà vu, anyone,_Lucy thought. "We're both far too _stubborn_."

"But I'm more stubborn that you!"

"That has nothing to do with anything," Lucy once again deadpanned.

"Yeah, but I'm more stubborn than you therefore you will go out on a date with me since I'm more stubborn."

"Yes, I get the fact that you're really stubborn. Right, _questions_, if we date and all, you're going to have to answer questions like: 'Do I look to fat in this?'"

Natsu looked at her as if she was crazy, "Lucy, you're not even fat," he deadpanned as she blushed lightly at the compliment (but knowing Natsu, he was just probably stating a fact).

"Whatever (you're still going to be asked about them, either way), I'm an _independent_ person. I'll still need _freedom_."

Natsu raised an eyebrow (which did not look good on him, but Lucy was in no way, saying that aloud), "All I'm doing is dating you, you're not going to be my pet or something."

"Ah, that's another thing, I want a _dog_."

"So? I can buy you one."

"But you have a cat."

"So? I can just- Oh."

"Exactly."

"But Happy can fly! And you don't even like dogs anyway."

"If we ever have children." At Natsu's grin, she backtracked, "Which is a big maybe; I'll give them my charms, my looks and smarts. Most of their _heredity_ will come from me. What will you give?"

"Um, my awesome hair…?"

Lucy shook her head, laughing, "There's also the fact that I won't tolerate _bad habits_, I won't have smoking, drinking, or whatnot."

"I don't have any bad habits, I don't drink or smoke or whatnot… whatever that is."

"I have_nightmares_." In her head she added a: _about my mum._

"I'll chase them away. I'll, um, comfort you."

"There are also lots of things that you don't know about my _past_."

"I can always learn."

"What if I get _sick_, really ill?"

"Then I'll pray to God that he saves you."

"I'll become a _weakness_ for you in battle. I might become a weakness."

"But you're what makes me strong, you'll never be my weakness."

"I can sometimes be _un-sweet_, _un-nice_ or _un-gentle_."

"When are you ever sweet, nice, or gentle?"

"Way to be nice, Natsu."

"It's a gift. You were insulting yourself again anyway."

Lucy rolled her eyes as she yawned (God, was she tired), "I'm too _young_ to get _married_."

"Really, Lucy, we're not getting married. All I'm going to do is date you and you're not too young for that."

"I don't think my _mother_ would want someone like you to be my partner."

"But wouldn't your mother want you to be happy?"

Lucy smiled, "Yeah…" And with that she plopped her back on her bed, her nice, comfy, soft bed…

"Lucy? Lucy?! Luce, get up!"

Lucy opened her eyes again, "Wha-? Oh, it's only you, Natsu –"

"Yes, it's only me," Natsu said bitterly, like a five year old child.

"– What do you want?"

"How many reasons have we done?" he asked her.

Looking down on her sheet, Lucy answered, "We've done 50."

"Aren't we going to do the rest?"

Lucy got up then, scaring Natsu half to death, and went over to her flat door, opening it and motioning for Natsu to go away, "Tomorrow, Natsu," she yawned, "I'm too tired now."

Blinking Natsu got up and went out of the door, then turned around while he was running back towards the guild and Happy (that good for nothing cat was with Charle, trying to win her over with his non-existent charms), "See you tomorrow, Luce!"

Lucy smiled and waved. Closing the door, she yawned and made her way towards her bed, her warm, comfy, bed…

… And fell asleep instantly.

* * *

Lucy was dreaming about the good old days when her mother was still alive. She tossed and turned because it actually hurt remembering, knowing that her mother will never come back home.

Her eyes opened but she wasn't at her apartment room, instead she was at her old home, over ten years ago, where her mother was sitting at a table with the younger her around a table, while she was just a figure standing meters away on grass.

_"Mommy, what will I do when I grow up?"_ Lucy's head turned, she remembered this conversation, a year before her mother passed away.

Layla Heartfilia smiled down at her daughter, and then looked wistfully at the sky, _"Oh, I don't really know, sweetie. You could be whatever you want to be,"_ she said, and then went to a totally different topic, _"but you'll grow up and date, then you'll get older and marry someone, have a bunch of kids, and live happily ever after,"_ her mother had teased her that day.

Lucy at the time was too young to blush or even understand what her mother was implying, though the older one did however do those things: blush and whatnot.

The younger Lucy started at her mother, confused, then put a finger to her lip in thought, _"But who will I marry?"_ the younger Lucy asked, while the older Lucy looked to see what had happened all those years ago.

Her mother smiled down at her daughter, _"Honey, that's for you to decide and me to see who you want to me your partner."_

The younger Lucy looked up at her mother, _"So you'll be happy with whoever I decide, mommy?"_ she asked.

Layla Heartfilia smiled down at her daughter, and then looked towards the older Lucy, while the older Lucy blinked. _"Yes, I'll be happy with whoever you decide, Lucy."_

Lucy woke up, for real this time, and realized that someone was on top of her. She blinked and then realized black eyes. She blinked again and realized pink hair. She blinked_again_ and then… "Natsu!"

Natsu got off her and put his arms up in surrender, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry. It was that you kept on muttering: 'Mommy' and wouldn't wake up. I didn't know what to do! Don't kill me!"

Lucy sighed and laughed, "It's OK. Anyway, why are you here?" she asked, then looked at her clock, widening her eyes, Lucy looked back at Natsu who had a sheepish look on his face and screamed, "Natsu, it's barely six o'clock!"

He looked at her and grinned sheepishly, "I know," he stated simply.

And then it clicked, looking at a place on her wall that was scorched, "Natsu, you came back in the night, didn't you?! Natsu!"

"I'm sorry! I wanted the stupid reasons thing to be over so you could go on a date with me! Forgive me!"

Lucy shook her head, laughing again, after all why should she be surprised? This always happened. "OK, OK, let's get started," she said. Getting off her bed, Lucy opened her drawer and took the sheet paper thing that she used yesterday. Sitting back on her bed, and crossing her legs Lucy got started, "You always _sleep_ with me! Even if we aren't dating, you dofuss!"

"But you're comfy and soft!" Natsu whined sitting next to her.

Blushing slightly, Lucy shook her finger in front of his face, "No exceptions!"

"I don't even know what exceptions means!" he whined again.

"Well don't think I'm going to tell you! Natsu you have _pink hair._ If that isn't weird, I don't know what is."

"But you like the colour pink! You told me!"

"I don't like pink hair! You're the only person I know with pink hair!"

"Well that means I'm special. Which means you'll have a special boyfriend!"

Lucy rolled her eyes, "Yeah… Ah, you _didn't even go to school_! I want an educated man!"

"That's stupid; many people didn't go to school. And you can always teach me," Natsu said, looking at her.

"I don't have time to _teach _you about the world." At Natsu's pout, she sighed, "Fine. But that is another one."

"Lucy you're so mean!"

"Me? Mean? I'm not mean!" Lucy cleared her throat (in the _most_ elegant manner, of course), "Whatever, you enter my house _through the window_! There's such a thing as a door you know!"

"Yes, but the windows easier to open!"

"You don't open it! You break it down!"

"So? Do you want me to break your door so perverts can see you? Or burglars can steal your stuff? Or kidnappers can kidnap you?" he asked her, while Lucy rolled her eyes.

"It's nice to know that you care for my wellbeing, Natsu."

"You're welcome."

"It was sarcasm!"

"I don't know what sarcasm is!"

Lucy ignored him while she looked down on her sheet and said the next reason, "You're a _dragonslayer_, and you're dragon while I'm a human."

"Lucy, you're skipping over the part where I'm a human."

"Whatever, how do I know you're _safe_? In _fairy tales_, the dragon always kidnaps the princess."

"Lucy that's in _fairy tales_ and I'm not talking about our guild. And I'm a dragon _slayer_, and you'll always be safe with me!"

Lucy rolled her eyes for like the hundredth time that day, "Yeah, yeah, Natsu, you're _not very neat_. I don't want to keep tiding after you."

"I'll be neat for you," Natsu said, giving her the puppy dog eyes.

"No, you won't!" Lucy said, trying hard to resist the puppy dog eyes, to no avail, "Fine, you're still not going to be neat though, are you?" she asked him.

"Nope!" he said and beamed at her for absolutely no reason.

"Natsu, you have _no manners_, at all. How I'm I supposed to live with that?"

"I could take classes…?"

"Natsu, manner classes would take a whole lot of _money_. Which we never seem to get because you always _damage_ so much stuff when we go on missions!" Lucy screamed.

Natsu was holding his ears and had a scrunched up face, "Luce, no need to die on me. I'm sorry! It's a dragonslayer thing!"

"Then how comes Wendy never destroys anything?!"

"Because she's a weirdo!"

"I'm going to tell her that! And then you'll be responsible for making her cry!" Lucy shouted, but then closed her mouth.

Natsu blinked at her, "What? Why did you close your mouth like that?!"

"Natsu, stop screaming, my neighbors!"

"Why are your neighbors always sleeping?!"

"Because it's barely dawn!"

Natsu blinked, and then he looked at the clock in her room, realizing, "Oh, right. Sorry."

Rolling her eyes, Lucy said, "My _neighbors_."

"What about your neighbors?" Natsu asked confused.

"If we got together, you'll always wake them up."

"I'll be extra quite," Natsu promised.

"No, you won't," Lucy deadpanned, "You're too _loud_, anyway."

"No I'm not!"

"Exactly," Lucy said in monotone.

Natsu pouted, which Lucy admitted was somewhat cute. Yeah, she admitted, people. "Your so unfair!" he whined, looking at her with the puppy dog eyes again, and again Lucy just could not resist.

Instead she rolled her eyes, like he was some sort of idiot that should not be walking the planet, and got onto reading, "Natsu..." she sighed, "your _appetite_ is rather big. I don't think I could pay for it."

"Umm..." Natsu raked his brain for a possible answer, "we could get a job!" he whisper shouted, careful not to wake Lucy's stupid neighbors that always slept so long. Honestly.

Lucy once again rolled her eyes and looked at Natsu, "Natsu, we can't even get a mission done properly! How are you going to manage a _job_ without destroying something?!"

"I'll think of something! For I am Natsu, the fire dragon slayer!"

"OK, that was overkill with the whole dramatics. Natsu, you're too _messy_."

"You've used that reason! You can't use it again, that's cheating!"

"Well, It's my list, so I can do whatever I damn well please!"

"Lucy, you're going to wake your neighbors, honestly."

Lucy's eyes twitched, _he's using my neighbor thing against me, oh, that little idiot!_"Well, how about the fact that you have _weird friends_."

"Lucy, my friends are your friends, literally."

Lucy once again could have mentally hit herself, was she drunk when she thought this up? "There's another one! Can I always _keep up_ with you when you're running on a mission or something?"

Natsu puffed out his chest, "I'll carry you."

Lucy blushed (and Natsu had no idea why) at the statement, "Er, Natsu you were raised by a _DRAGON_."

Natsu blinked, "You never had anything wrong with it before." ... Yeah, she was so drunk when she thought this up.

Lucy looked down at the sheet that she thought up in when she was drunk, "Natsu, you have _motion sickness_! I'm not walking everywhere with you!"

"Oh, please, Lucy?!" he whined at her, using the puppy dog eye thing _again_.

Lucy knew it would be stupid to resist the puppy dog eye thing of pain, so, "I'm still not walking with you!" ... Yeah, she actually resisted.

"I'll carry you...?"

Lucy blushed again. What was with Natsu and carrying her, did he want to see under her- No! She's not saying it! "Natsu, you always wear that _scarf_." She pointed to the scarf around his neck that was given to him by Igneel. "There's nothing wrong with wearing it... but honestly you don't even wash it!"

"I'll let you wash it!"

"... My _spirits_ don't like you."

"They do! You just won't admit it!"

"Honestly? You _annoy the hell out of me_."

"No I don't! You like how I act! ... But you won't be going to hell then."

Lucy blinked, what did that have to do with anything? "What does that have to do with anything?" Hey, you got to be sure.

"You said: 'annoy the hell out of me.'"

"Right, um, you're so _happy-go-lucky_, it's too much."

"What? You preferred I was so emo guy that did think anything of life?"

Lucy blushed, "Idiot! I didn't mean it like that! I just meant that you have to tone it down a bit."

"I'll do that for you."

Lucy rolled her eyes at how cheesy that had sounded, "I'm really _clumsy_, I'll always get in the way of your missions."

"You wouldn't be Lucy if you weren't clumsy."

Lucy groaned, what kind of answer was that? He was supposed to say something like: _Your not clumsy!_ "All our _friends will be surprised_."

"As if! Lucy, Mira and Cana are already taking bets!"

Lucy blinked, and then sighed. She should have known. "You're so _simple minded_! Honestly!"

Natsu beamed at her, "Yep! So all I can think about is you!"

Lucy rolled her eyes at the cheesiness of that sentence as well. Natsu must have been watching her so called chick flicks when she was sleeping or something, "All you can think about is _food_. Hell, you even like to destroy food!"

Natsu blinked, "...Geez Lucy, most guys do like to eat, you know!"

"... How about the fact that _Loke _is going to freak when he hears about us being together..."

"Ha! So you do agree with me! Well, I'll beat him up for you!"

"Natsu," she sighed, "You'll probably _live longer_ than me, and I can't do that to you."

"Better to have been with you, than to not be with you at all."

"Natsu," Lucy deadpanned, "you can't _kiss_, honestly!"

"All I need is some practice! I'll be the best kisser ever known to man, then!"

"Natsu, you're going to have to stop destroying things, you know, I need _money_!"

Natsu looked at her and whined: "Lucy, why do you like money more than me!"

"I don't! I just need money, idiot! ... You don't like me because of my _looks_, do you?" she asked.

Natsu faked a horrifying look at the accusation, "Of course not, Luce! I'm no pervert! That's Loke!"

"I might get _jealous_ if you go out with some other girl."

"But that won't happen if you go out with me!" Natsu once again whined.

"You'll be expected to take my_last name_." She tested the name out, "Natsu Heartphilia... I sort of like that."

"No way! If you can't become Lucy Dragneel, then we're changing both our last names!"

"This relationship can ruin our _friendship_!"

"But you never know until you try, and better than to be friends first is my motto!"

"The guys at the guild will keep _teasing_ us: saying: 'I told you so!' all the time."

"Eh, I can handle it, and you're Lucy, so you can handle it as well!"

"Nice to know that you belief in me," she deadpanned. "When you do something stupid, because we all know that you eventually will, as a form of _apology_ I want my favorite flower."

"But I don't know what your favorite flower is!"

"Then find out, idiot!"

"OK," Natsu cleared his throat, "Lucy, what is your favorite flower?"

Lucy started to play along, "And why, dear sir, would you like to know?"

"Because I have to find out what your favorite flower is," Natsu deadpanned.

Lucy gritted her teeth in annoyance, well that just ruined the whole romantic setting, "I don't have a favorite flower. I like them all." Before Natsu could start talking again, "I'm going to say this once, OK? Your_rivals_ will NOT become _my_ rivals if we start dating, 'kay?"

"Lucy, you have enough rivals of your own."

Lucy blinked and then felt giddy. She had rivals? Yay! "If we start dating, and I don't want any more _other people you want to fight_ and hurt yourself for no flipping reason!"

"... OK, I've got a billion, so no more won't really hurt."

"Natsu, you have the most crappish _memory_ I know. You can't remember dates or anything! How are you supposed to remember our anniversary or my birthdays?"

Natsu rolled his eyes, "Honestly, Lucy, you're not very forgetful."

"Natsu, I'm not really sure I would like to meet your _father_. He's a dragon, ya know?"

Natsu blinked, "No, actually, I really don't know what's wrong. Dragons are cool! And what about your father! He's going to be scarier than mine!"

"Natsu, I want a _diamond ring_ if we get married, and I do NOT want a rip off! Got that?!"

"Well, obviously, you won't have anything else, or else you'll get Erza on me."

Lucy rolled her eyes, "Well, obviously. Natsu, I'll go to parties and I expect you to be able to _dance_!"

"I can always learn!" At Lucy's look of disbelieve, he said, "... Eventually."

"You're going to have to deal with my _old fiances_ if we get together."

"I'll beat them in a second!"

"When exactly did you _fall _for me? You haven't exactly changed in the way you behave with me."

"Well, you didn't exactly change your behavior with me, so you like me too, and that's OK!"

_OK, that made no sense_, Lucy thought, "Natsu, you're very _hot headed_, have you really thought this through?"

"That's has nothing to do with anything, and I've been told that many times, you know."

"I don't want to ruin our _normal_**-**"

"You know what, Lucy? I have had enough with your stupid reasons!" Natsu shouted, "Our life's have never been normal anyway!"

And then he remembered something.

_"If she doesn't shut up about how you guys are not meant to be, just put your tongue in her mouth."_ That had come from Gray.

_"Nope -hic- she's not going to -hic- like you for -hic- that. Just gently -hic- put your lips -hic- on her lips -hic- OK?"_ And that had come from Cana.

So he did. And it shut her up. (Natsu wondered why he hadn't done so in the first place.)

When he pulled away, Lucy gentle let go of her sheet as it fell to the floor and took her fingers to her lips. "You kissed me."

Natsu beamed at her, "Yep!"

Lucy smiled, "OK, you convinced me, I'll give 'us' a chance. So, when's our _first date_?"

Natsu smiled at her sheepishly, "Well, I sorta had a feeling this would take longer than I thought, so I got us a mission. . . So, see you at five!" With that, Natsu left Lucy's apartment through her window. Ugh, he was never going to change.

Yes, Natsu was a idiot, but he was _her_ idiot. The thought made her smile.

* * *

_- Fin -_

* * *

Reviews are nice. Review please!


End file.
